D-BC: Episode 43
Mike and Jane have gone inside, while Drarieror has came out of his ball form... Drarieror) ... ( The black creature tries to punch Drarieror ) ' '( Drarieror jumps out of the way ) ' '''Drarieror) Wow wow wow! ' '( The black creature tries punching Drarieror again ) ' '( Drarieror jumps to the left ) ' 'Drarieror) I'm not trying to hurt you! ' '( The black creature tries to headbutt Drarieror ) ' '( Drarieror back jumps ) ' '''Drarieror) Wait...I'm trying to save the mansion this time, so I have to...hurt...you... ( The black creature looks at Drarieror ) ''' '''Drarieror) Look...I need to stop you and your coat, I need... ( The black creature stands up ) ' '''Drarieror) Understand? ' '( The black creature screeches in Drarieror's face ) ' 'Drarieror) Lovely...*Flies into the air* ' '( The black creature swats Drarieror down ) ' '''Drarieror) *Rolls into a standing position* I thought we were having a good time... ( The black creature takes another swat at Drarieror ) ' '( Drarieror avoids the swat by jumping above it ) ' '( The black creature goes for punching Drarieror from above ) ' '( Drarieror shoots flames through the fist ) ( Drarieror goes through the fist ) ' '( The black creature swats Drarieror with his right arm ) ' '( Drarieror flies to the left ) ' '( Drarieror goes through a few trees, then rolls on the ground into a headstand ) ' '( The black creature swings his arm releasing black spheres towards Drarieror ) ( Drarieror releases flames from his shoulder cannons ) ' '( Drarieror raises into the air, stops the flames from his shoulder cannons, and flies higher up into the sky ) ' '( The black creature screeches again ) ( Drarieror charges a fireball outside of his mouth ) ( The black creature releases black spheres towards an almost defenseless Drarieror ) ' '( ??? jumps over Drarieror and twirls with green flames around its body ) ' '( ??? burns the released black spheres, once making impact and falls towards the black creature ) ( Drarieror continues to charge his fireball with flames coming out of his four cannons ) ' '( The fireball grows the to the size of Drarieror ) ' '( Drarieror glows red ) ' '( The fireball quickly increases in size with Drarieror's power and the rushing flames ) ( The black creature's body separates ) ' '( ??? goes through the black creature and lands with a green field of flames bursting ) ' '( A few green spheres fly out of the flames ) ( Some of the black creature's spheres catch on fire ) ' '( Drarieror's fireball becomes five times his size ) ' '( Drarieror releases the fireball ) ' '( The fireball falls towards the black creature ) ( ??? looks back and jumps away ) ' '( Seconds later, the fireball crashes into the black creature ) ' '( Surprisingly, the fireball is absorbed by the black creature, who is now burning away ) ' '( Four dragon heads come from Drarieror's cannons ) ' '( The four dragon heads shoot towards the ground and bite into it ) ' '( Drarieror pulls the dragon heads back ) ' '( The dragon heads pull the large pieces of the ground up and drop them on the black, melting creature ) ' '( The dragon head return to Drarieror's cannons ) ' '( Drarieror flies to the coat, on the ground and lands ) ' '( Drarieror picks the coat up ) ' '( Black spheres exit from their rubble ) ( The black spheres glow purple, blue, and gold ) ' '''BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! ' '''( The black spheres blow up in a purple, blue, and gold flash ) Drarieror) *Looking at what happened* ... D-BC: Episode 44 D-BC: Episode 43 was...? Interesting Boring Awesome Awful Long Short Others + Others - Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Mike Category:Jane Category:Drarieror Category:Black Creatures